Lucas Withlock
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: DISCLAIMER . que pasaria si alguien del pasado irrumpiera en tu vida? eso es lo que le sucederá a Jasper. quieres saber que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Por fin he llegado. Alaska. Es precioso.

No me imaginaba que la casa fuera tan grande.

Mejor descargo, coloco las cosas y me voy a dar una vuelta, a conocer el vecindario.

Parece la típica película americana. Vecinos saliendo a por el periódico, lavando sus coches, cortando el césped… vaya! Hay una casa en la que no hay esa imagen. Por fin una familia normal!

Uau! Eso si que es una mansión. Hace como dos de mi casa.

Mejor compruebo si llevo las lentillas, no se vayan a dar cuenta de que hay algo raro. No vayan a asustarse al mirarme a los ojos. No seria la primera vez.

Ding dong. No contestan. Llamo de nuevo. Otra vez. Nada. Hasta cinco veces. La casa debe de estar vacía. Mejor me marcho.

Eh! Muchacho!

Es a mi? La voz viene de detrás de mi. De la casa

Has sido tu quien ha llamado al timbre? –era un muchacho de más o menos mi edad.

Si, he sido yo. Es que soy nuevo y he pensado en conocer algunos vecinos.

Ya. Ya has hablado con el resto? –preguntó a la vez que saludaba a los demás vecinos. Éstos lo ignoraron y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Puse cara de disgusto. Él pareció darse cuenta e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto. No me había dado cuenta pero ahora que le miré de nuevo vi por que los vecinos podían creer que era raro.

Iba en bañador.

No te preocupes. Son buena gente, es solo que no les gusta nada que sea distinto a su rutina.

Vas en bañador. Es normal que crean que estás loco. Con el frío que hace…

Tu tienes frío? – negué con la cabeza – mejor, porque estamos en la piscina. Quieres pasar? Te presentaré a la familia.

No se.. – no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa.

Tranquilo, somos buena gente y, si quieres, puedes quitarte las lentillas.

Como dice? Si ni siquiera se su nombre, como me voy a meter en su casa?

Tranquilo chico – dijo a la vez que ponía su mano sobre mi hombro. No se porque supe que podía fiarme de él. Aun así, seguiré fingiendo que no llevo lentillas.

De acuerdo. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me he presentado. Soy Lucas Whitlock– dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Él la estrechó, a la vez que se presentaba.

Yo soy Carlisle Cullen – dijo con voz firme pero un poco titubeante. – perdona, creo que deberíamos dejar el baño y las presentaciones para otro día. Debo irme.

Claro. Como quieras. – ahora si que no entiendo nada, que raro.

Te llamaré. Lo siento – dijo a su vez que cerraba la puerta con suavidad.

Ese olor.. hace muchos años que no huelo algo así.

No puede ser, ya estoy alucinando. No se.

Mientras volvía a casa volví a pensar en lo sucedido, en lo que sentí. No podía hacer caso omiso a mis sentidos, mis instintos.

Piel blanca, fría, ojos dorados… no puedo creerlo, ojos dorados. Había encontrado a la famosa familia de vampiros vegetarianos?

Cullen. Si. De algo me sonaba ese apellido. Oí hablar de ellos cuando estuve en Italia. Armaron una buena.

Ahora estoy seguro de que debo volver a casa.

Me habría reconocido? Habría oído hablar de mi? Seguro que si. Un vampiro reconoce a otro vampiro.

Puso cara rara cuando le dije mi nombre. No se. Mejor vuelvo a casa y la organizo un poco. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Ding dong. Un vez. Dos. Tres. Hasta cinco veces llamaron al timbre. Son las tres de la mañana. Quien narices es? Cullen? Son los únicos que no duermen.

Que quieres! – dije levantando la voz en cuanto habría la puerta. No podía ver quien era.

No creí que volvería a verte. – dijo alguien desde el umbral de la puerta. Seguía sin ver quien era. No está solo. – crees que debemos actuar? – ahora se dirigía a la segunda figura.

Vete o sal a la luz. Ya que me importunas, déjame verte la cara – dije con fingida seguridad.

Ambas figuras dieron un paso adelante. Era él. Hacia muchos años que no le veía. El otro chico no lo conozco. Otro vampiro, sin duda.

Nosotros llevamos aquí años, tu eres el nuevo. Quien importuna a quien? – ahora quien me habló fue el otro chico.

Yo solo he venido para alejarme. Oí que estabas en Washington y evitando ir allí. Supongo que sigo huyendo.

El desconocido notó mi tono de voz.

no pasa nada Jasper – dijo mirándole. Se volvió hacia mi, me tendió la mano. – Hola. Lamentamos la intrusión. No estábamos seguros de tus intenciones. Supongo que lo entiendes. Soy Edward Cullen.

Lucas Whitlock.

Muy bien, aclarado todo, vamos. Te presentaremos a la familia.

Edward, te lo agradezco mucho, pero son las tres de la mañana y debo…

Es que tienes que dormir?

No. Es que, no puedo. Hice una promesa – dije a la vez que daba un paso atrás – deberíais iros. Ya nos veremos por el vecindario. Adiós Edward. Adiós.

No pude pronunciar su nombre. No después de lo sucedido tantos años atrás.

Sentado en el sofá, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido años atrás, cuando conocí a .. a Jasper.

Ding dong. El timbre suena. Quien diablos es ahora?

Siento venir tan tarde. Es que debo hablar contigo. Ha sucedido algo?

No se a que te refieres. Señor Cullen, que pasa?

No han venido Jasper y Edward a verte?

Si, se han marchado hace un rato. Edward me invitó a vuestra casa. Pero no puedo. Es que ha pasado algo?

Edward y Jasper han discutido y, bueno, han destrozado medio jardín.

Se han peleado? Porque?

No lo se. He oído algo de atreverse, apellido, invitar. Que ha querido decir Jasper?

Ya. Es que sigo llevando el mismo apellido. Creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Pero no puedo negar quien soy. Están bien los dos? No habrán…

Jasper se ha marchado. Alice no lo vio venir y está muy enfadada contigo.

Pero yo que he hecho?!? Y además, quien es Alice?

Es la pareja de Jasper. Tiene visiones de lo que está por suceder. Y esto no lo vio venir.

Pues no lo se señor Cullen.

Carlisle, por favor – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de la situación.

Carlisle. No se que ha podido pasar. No debí venir. Pero no sabia que estaba aquí. Lo prometo. Lo siento. Lamento hacerles daño. Yo…

Me sorprendes Lucas. Jasper me contó cosas de ti y no te pareces en nada a lo que me contó. No eres como me dijo.

No se. No quería ser un monstruo. Ya no podía más con aquella clase de vida. Tardé mucho, pero al final me fui.

De repente Carlisle se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó con fuerza. Me susurró al oído:

Ve a por el. Eres el único que puedes encontrarlo.

Pero me matará!

Que va!! – me soltó y me puso las manos en los hombros. – eres el único que puede y debe hacerlo.

Asentí nada convencido. Tal vez si que debiera hacerlo yo. Le debía muchas explicaciones y debía hablar con él.

Cogí una mochila y la llené con cosas que creí que podían serme útiles.

Carlisle estaba en el salón, observando toda la casa. Esperándome.

Por donde empiezo Carlisle. No se donde ir a buscar. No se nada de él, no se lo que piensa ni lo que cree.

Vayamos a casa. Tal vez Alice haya visto algo.

No crees que si hubiera visto algo ya habría ido ella a por su novio?

No se moverá, por mucho que quiera. Hablaré con ella. Me obedecerá.

Asentí sin convicción. Fui caminando junto a Carlisle hasta su casa. Aun de noche me parecía imponente.

Entramos y toda la familia estaba en el salón. Pero cuanta gente vivía allí? Había una chica rubia con un tío enorme, cogidos de la mano. Edward, con una chica de pelo castaño y una niña de unos 10 años, que estaba claro que era su hija, pero, como? Otro misterio de este mundo. Había una chica de pelo castaño rojizo que se dirigió a Carlisle por lo que deduje que seria su pareja, y más alejada había una chica de pelo oscuro mirando hacia mi. Si las miradas matasen… yo ya sería un montón de cenizas.

Escuchad todos, este es Lucas, el hermano de Jasper. Irá a buscarlo y hará que vuelva.

Que!! – todos gritaron al unísono. Yo miré a Carlisle. Pero como era posible?

Jasper nunca dijo que tuviera un hermano. – dijo la chica que supuse que era Alice.

Para él no lo soy. Pero, como lo supiste? – dije mirando al cabeza de familia.

Por la reacción de Jasper y, bueno, Edward me lo dijo.

Y como supo Edward eso? – dije, ahora mirando al susodicho.

Digamos que oigo cosas.

Lees la mente?

Si. Pero tranquilo. En realidad no lo supe por Jasper, lo supe por ti.

Ya. Bueno. Si debo ir a buscarlo mejor me marcho ya. No hay tiempo que perder. Por donde empiezo?

Empiezas por esperarnos. No creerás que te vas a ir solo? – dijo el chico enorme. – Edward y yo iremos contigo.

No.

Da igual lo que digas, así será, así que… vámonos.

Papi! Encontrarás al tío Jasper verdad? – dijo de repente la niña que parecía la hija de Edward.

Claro que si. Vendrá con nosotros.

Vale. Prometido?

Claro que si. Verdad chicos?

Claro. Prometido. – dijimos el muchacho y yo a la vez.

Salimos a la calle y, sin dirigir la mirada atrás seguí adelante mientras los demás se despedían.


	2. Chapter 2

Como es posible que seas el hermano de Jasper? Ni siquiera te pareces a él. – me preguntó el muchacho. Ahora se que se llama Emmet.

Emmet tenía razón. No me parezco en nada a Jasper. Yo tengo él pelo moreno y largo, recogido en una cola, mientras que Jasper es rubio y tiene el pelo bastante más corto que yo. Yo soy bastante alto, mido 1,87, mientras que Jasper es más bajito y soy bastante más musculoso que Jasper. Normal que costara de creer que era mi hermano.

Pues mira. Pues sucede que nuestros padres se enamoraron, se casaron y ...

Vale, vale. No me cuentes los detalles.

Tú me los has pedido.

No sabía que erais hermanos, solo eso.

Bueno, es que han sucedido muchas cosas y es normal que me odie y desee que no exista. Sobretodo porque sigo con el apellido familiar. – dije con pesar. Realmente sentía lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

No desea eso, solo está dolido, y no ha querido que lo viéramos así. Él es muy suyo.

Pues debería desearlo. Incluso yo lo pienso a veces.

Tranquilo tío. Lo encontraremos y ya arreglareis las cosas. – dijo Emmet poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Lo dudo, pero gracias. Bueno. Sigamos.

Seguimos corriendo hacia el sur. Cogimos un avión hasta Estados Unidos.

Sonó un teléfono. Era el de Edward.

Estuvo hablando un rato y cuando colgó nos informó de las novedades. Evidentemente quien le llamó fue Alice. Había tenido una visión.

Alice dice que Jasper ha cogido un avión. Se ha marchado de Alaska.

O sea, que está en Estados Unidos? – pregunto Emmet con esperanza.

No, otro avión. No vino aquí. Se ha marchado a Inglaterra.

Mierda!! – grite a la vez que daba un puñetazo a la pared. Se abrió una grieta. Por suerte no sucedió nada más.

Que pasa Lucas? – dijeron los Cullen a la vez.

Ha ido a por ella. Este tío es un suicida!! Pero que diablos pretende?

Porque? Porque va a por ella? – no hizo falta que le dijera a Edward de quien estaba hablando.

Antes de que Jasper fuera convertido, yo tenía una aventura con Maria. Me fui y perdí la pista de Maria. Después me enteré de que lo había convertido y lo había reclutado para su ejército. Cuando se separaron y rompieron toda relación, volví con Maria.

O sea, que te hecha la culpa de todo lo que le sucedió.

Y con razón, fue culpa mía. Nos distanciamos y no supe cuidar de él.

Deja de echarte la culpa de una vez. Ya me estoy cansando de escucharte. – Emmet parecía alterado. - Nuestro hermano ha desaparecido, y lo único que nos importa es encontrarlo. Una vez lo hayamos hecho, ya hablarás con él.

Ya veo porque Jasper estaba tan disgustado. Era feliz y le he jo….

Si, así es. Pero tranquilo, tu eres su hermano, debe asumirlo.

Ya. – dije sin convicción.

Venga, vamos. Volvamos al aeropuerto que hay un avión que coger. Nos vamos a Irlanda.

Pero no has dicho… - me sentí desconcertado, aunque entendí al momento. Emmet también.

Vamos. Moved esas piernas!!

Los tres salimos corriendo. Cogimos el avión a Irlanda. En el avión, nos dediquemos a fingir que dormíamos, ya que teníamos un grupo de chicas al lado que no cesaban de incordiarnos. Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, no me hubiera alejado de ellas.

En cuanto me "desperté", vi que las chicas seguían cuchicheando, mirándonos. No pude volver a fingir. Una de ellas se dirigió a mi, en ese momento no supe que hacer y me sorprendí a mi mismo cogiendo la mano de Emmet. Éste se sobresalto y me miró con cara rara, intentado soltarme la mano, aunque no le dejé y le lancé una mirada, se giró y vio a que me refería. Me acerque a su oído y le susurré:

Si quieres seguir tranquilo el viaje, sígueme la corriente.

Pero que dices, chalado? Suéltame. Hay otras maneras de alejarlas.

Cállate, y sígueme la corriente, que ya viene.

Le pasé el brazo por el hombro y me junté más a él.

Miré hacia mi lado y vi que Edward sonreía mientras seguía "durmiendo".

La chica dudó pero acabó por venir.

Hola! Soy Charlotte. Estoy de viaje con unas amigas. Nos vamos a Londres.

Yo creí que este avión iba directo a Irlanda. – dijo Emmet.

Si, pero cuando vosotros bajéis, nosotras seguiremos hacia Londres.

Ya. Vaya viaje más raro.

La chica nos miró. Supongo que esperaba que nos presentáramos.

Yo soy Luke, y éste es mi Emmet.

Emmet se removió en el asiento, pero no le solté. Sonreí a la chica, y ésta nos sonrió.

Ya, lo siento. Es que… - la chica dudaba de sus palabras. Se ruborizó – lo siento. No sabíamos que erais pareja. Lo siento.

Tranquila, no pasa nada. – dije sonriendo a la chica. Ésta me devolvió la sonrisa.

La chica se marchó y sonrió a sus amigas. Oí sus últimas palabras antes de girarme y prestar atención a Edward.

Esos dos son pareja. Quien lo iba a decir.

Jo! Con lo buenos que están.

Ya ves.

En cuanto miré a Edward a la cara, éste empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Se un poco más discreto, no? – dijo Emmet dándole un golpe a su hermano en el brazo.

Que dices? Tranquilo, más discreto que vosotros soy. Parejita. – dijo a la vez que volvía a reírse.

Calla! No digas eso ni en broma!

Perdona! Es que ya estaba cansado y ninguno de los dos hacia nada. – dije a modo de disculpa, aunque no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y unirme a Edward.

Ya está bien! Espero que no le contéis esto a nadie y todavía menos a Rosalie, porque sino…

Tranquilo, machote. – dijo Edward.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos leyendo o viendo la tele.

Que manera de perder el tiempo. Sino fuera por que el océano nos separaba de Irlanda, ya estaríamos allí. Corriendo se llega antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos hacia unas cuevas que hay en un bosque al norte de Berlín. Tal vez Jasper estuviera allí. Al menos yo tenía la esperanza. No podía permitir que le pasara nada.

Venga. A correr!!

Corrimos un buen rato hasta que lleguemos al linde del bosque.

Puede estar aquí.

Crees que este sitio es importante para él? – dijo Emmet sin estar del todo convencido.

Pasamos muchos buenos momentos por aquí. Al menos, fueron buenos para mí. Fue antes de que sucediera todo. Cuando todavía éramos humanos. Vinimos de viaje por mi cumpleaños.

Entonces puede que tengamos suerte. Sigamos. – dijo Edward empezando a correr de nuevo. Te seguimos Lucas!!

Una vez recorrimos todo el bosque y llegamos a la cueva, nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban observando.

Los tres nos pusimos en posición defensiva. Alguien estaba al acecho. Un vampiro. Que olor tan peculiar, parece perfume.

Que vampiro utiliza perfume? – dije en voz alta.

Que has dicho? – respondió Emmet mirándome como si hubiera dicho alguna locura.

Nada. Es que huelo a un vampiro que lleva perfume. No me había pasado nunca.

Si. Oigo unos pensamientos. – era Edward quien hablaba ahora. – Alice!! Sal ahora mismo!! Te oigo, y Lucas puede olerte.

Es que no puede una seguiros sin que os enteréis? – dijo la voz saliendo de entre los árboles. Una vez estuvo fuera se acercó a nosotros.

No, ya lo sabes.

Que me ha delatado? A parte de lo obvio. – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

Olí un vampiro con perfume.

Vaya. Deberé ser menos presumida cuando vuelva a escaparme y a perseguiros.

Pero que haces aquí? – pregunto Emmet.

Tu que crees? Vengo a buscar a Jasper. O es que creíais que me iba a quedar en casa esperando. Si hombre!!

Que ha dicho Carlisle?

Nada, porque no se ha enterado. Salieron de caza, me quedé con Esme e hizo como si no se enterara que salía de la casa, porque seguro que se ha enterado.

Saliste por la puerta principal?

No, por la ventana de mi habitación, pero cuando llegué a bajo, miré por la ventana y vi como evitaba mirar en mi dirección y sonreía.

No se le escapa una.

Bueno, no nos despistemos y vayamos a hacer lo hemos venido a hacer. Vamos!

Los cuatro entramos en la cueva. Parecía no haber nadie. Se oía el crepitar del fuego.

Para que necesitaría Jasper hacer una hoguera? – fue Emmet quien habló.

Mierda!! Yo me largo de aquí. - dije a la vez que echaba a correr hacia la salida. Algo me sujetó el brazo, una vez hube salido de la cueva.

Detente!! – me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

Me llevó, tirándome del brazo, hacia un claro del bosque, alejado de la cueva.

A que has venido? – me dijo.

A buscarte. Tus hermanos están dentro. Creímos que estarías por aquí.

No!! Por que has vuelto a mi vida? Es que no podías dejarme en paz? No tuviste bastante? – ahora no hablaba, sino que gritaba.

No sabía que estabas allí!! De haberlo sabido, no habría ido, me hubiera ido a otro lugar.

Creí que habías muerto! Yo vi la hoguera y tus ropas.

Fingí mi muerte para alejarme de Maria. Después fui a buscarte pero no te encontré.

Claro. Huí. Quería empezar una nueva vida. Y la tenía hasta que apareciste tu!!

Deja de gritar Jazz.

Deberías estar muerto!!

Y lo deseo!! Es que crees que me gusta esta situación? Haberte hecho daño. Verte sufrir, como te estoy viendo ahora. Crees que esto me gusta?

Te encantaba ver a la gente así. No es como más disfrutas?

Deje esa vida hace muchos años.

No te creo, maldito…

Mira!! – me quite las lentillas y le mostré mis ojos. – esto significa algo, no?

No quiere decir nada. No te creo, puede que lleves otras lentillas.

Venga hombre. Reconoce que he cambiado. Esto no significa nada. En cuanto vuelvas a casa, yo ya habré desaparecido de tu vida como se que estás deseando.

Yo no deseo eso. Yo solo quiero a mi hermano.

Estoy aquí. – dije ahora sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba oyendo.

No, yo quiero a Lucas, mi hermano. El que me ayudaba y protegía. Quiero a mi hermano mayor.

Lo sigo siendo. Soy yo, es solo que las cosas cambiaron. Pero yo te sigo queriendo, sigo aquí. – le dije ahora poniéndola las manos sobre los hombros. - Estoy aquí Jazz. Siempre lo estaré.

En contra de lo que yo creía, Jasper no rechazó mis manos, sino que puso las suyas sobre mis hombros.

Nos quedamos un rato así. Hacia décadas que no me sentía así de bien. Estar con mi hermano era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

Debes volver, te han venido a buscar. Vuelve a casa y se feliz con Alice y los Cullen.

Antes debo acabar un asunto.

Para que has venido, Jasper? – pregunté a la vez que se alejaba de mi.

Debemos acabar con ella, Luke. Debemos acabar con el monstruo que nos convirtió.

Jasper, has vivido años sin pensar en ella, y ahora, de repente, quieres matarla. Pero en que estás pensando? Déjala. No te ha vuelto a molestar, y como lo hagas, los Vulturis son capaces de venir a por ti. Piénsatelo bien.

Ya lo he hecho. Al verte recordé todo lo sucedido. No puedo dejar que siga como si nada.

Pues debes hacerlo!! No seas egoísta. Ve con tu familia y sigue tu vida. Tu sobrina está deseando que vuelvas.

Lo se. Es genial, verdad?

Si que lo es. Vuelve. Yo también volveré. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé. Debo pensar a donde, pero ya veremos.

No tienes porque marcharte. Otra vez no.

Es lo mejor para ti y para tu familia.

No, lo mejor para mi es que estés a mi lado. No me abandones otra vez.

Un sonido se oyó tras ellos. No eran los Cullen, era algo muy distinto.

Bienvenidos. – dijo la voz de una mujer. Una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y allí la vieron. Era ella. Seguía tan bella como siempre, lo cual era más peligroso.

El sol había salido, y su piel brillaba como si de diamantes se tratara. Que belleza. Empecé a caminar en su dirección. ¿ pero que estoy haciendo?

Me detuve a dos pasos de ella. Me di cuenta de que Jasper también se había acercado, pero se quedó detrás de mi.

Maria. Cuanto tiempo. Creí que estabas en Asia. – dije con voz confiada.

Te equivocaste al creer que sabías algo de mi. Nunca permanezco mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Vengo aquí de paseo, y que me encuentro? A mis dos niños. – dijo con voz maternal, pero con mirada de odio.

Esos ojos. Como olvidarlos. Sus ojos color sangre relucían al mirarnos. Al igual que si estuviera delante de su presa.

Al ver nuestra inquietud, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Tranquilos, pequeños, no os voy a hacer daño.

Entonces que haces aquí? Sabías que íbamos a venir? – preguntó Jasper poniéndose entre yo y Maria.

Si. Lo sabía.

Noté unas presencias detrás de nosotros. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber de que se trataba.

Vaya, vaya. Es que no podemos tener una reunión familiar sin intrusos? – dijo Maria mirando a los recién llegados.

Nosotros somos una familia. Tú no eres nadie para nosotros. – dijo Alice poniéndose al lado de Jasper.

Eso es lo que tú te crees, pero los hechos dicen cosas muy distintas. Aquí es donde ocurrió todo, y han venido a buscarme, así que mejor que os vayáis. No quiero haceros daño.

Vaya! Eso debe de ser nuevo! – dijo Emmet de repente.

Edward y Emmet se pusieron a mi lado. Todos mirábamos a Maria, no parecía estar intimidada. Al contrario, parecía divertida.

Di un paso a delante, me di la vuelta y me quedé de espaldas a Maria y de cara a los Cullen.

Deberíais marcharos. Volved a casa. – dije mientras daba un paso atrás acercándome a Maria.

Los cuatro me miraron sorprendidos, excepto Jasper, que me miraba asustado

Pero que estás haciendo? Aléjate de ella. – dijo Jasper sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Tranquilos, se lo que me hago. Ya hemos cumplido. Jasper está aquí, así que ya podéis volver.

Y tu que? Piensas quedarte aquí? No vas a volver? – preguntó Emmet. Parecía realmente preocupado. Ahora me caía mucho mejor.

Aquí es donde debo estar ahora – dije acercándome más a Maria.

Vámonos. Aquí no hay nada que hacer. – dijo Edward asintiendo.

Pero…

Jasper, vámonos. Si quiere ya volverá, sabe que en casa es bienvenido.

Aunque a desgana, los cuatro hermanos Cullen se adentraron en el bosque. Yo me di la vuelta y me puse cara a cara con Maria.

Creí que no volvería a verte.

Y es eso lo que querías? – me preguntó?

No. – di un paso mas, me acerqué más a ella y le puse una mano en el cuello.

Ella no se movió. Fui bajando la mano hasta su corazón. Al menos hasta donde debía estar. Puso su mano sobre la mía y la estrecho entre las suyas.

Llevo años buscándote. – me dijo susurrándome al oído.

Yo también.

Por que has dejado que se marcharan? Podíamos habernos divertido mucho con ellos. – me dijo a la vez que empezó a caminar.

Déjalos. Encontraremos otra fuente de diversión.

Claro.

Por donde empezamos? – me detuve y ella se detuvo a mi lado. Se acercó más a mí y nos besamos. – tengo hambre.

Tengo una sorpresita para ti. – me dijo cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano y llevándome hacia una cabaña que había saliendo del bosque.

Entremos en la casa y allí estaban.

Había un chico y una chica atados a una silla. Amordazados. Sin escapatoria.

Maria entró primera y se acercó a ellos.

Que te perece? Uno para cada uno. Y te dejaré elegir.

Ten en cuenta que después no podrás quejarte, vale?

Tu tranquilo. Me gustan ambos. Huelen tan bien.. – dijo acercando su cara a la cara de la chica. Oliéndola.

Ven. – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Maria se acercó a mí, poniéndose a mi lado. Ambos miramos a nuestra comida. Ambos estaban aterrorizados, lo cual le excitaba a Maria aún más. También estaban llorando, intentando gritar. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Maria. Que le suplicaran.

Que te parece si nos comemos juntos a los dos. Para que no nos quedemos con las ganas de probar al otro.

Si! Porque no? Será divertido, así el otro verá lo que está a punto de pasarle.

Un momento. Antes quiero hacer algo.

Que quieres ahora? – Maria parecía impaciente.

De repente se oyó un ruido. Ambos nos giramos de golpe. Estaban golpeando la puerta.

Quien narices es? – pregunté a Maria. – has traído a alguien más?

Que va! Vamos, tal vez haya venido el postre.

Maria se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y..

Pum. Sin que me diera tiempo a ver nada, Edward entró en la casa y se abalanzó hacia Maria. Emmet y Jasper entraron por la puerta e hicieron lo mismo. Pronto la tuvieron reducida, contra el suelo. Alice entró y fue directamente hacia la pareja. Cuando los hubo soltado los llevó hacia la salida del bosque.

Volvió en menos de un minuto.

Alice se acercó a mi y me habló para que nadie más oyera lo que decía.

Suerte que le dijiste a Edward lo que planeabas sino huebieras tenido que matar de nuevo.

Bueno, en realidad no se lo dije.

Pero él oyó lo que pensabas.

Pagaréis caro por esto. No podréis tenerme así mucho tiempo. Os mataré a todos – dijo Maria desde el suelo. Tenía a Edward, Jasper y Emmet sobre ella.

Cállate ya. Ya has hecho suficiente daño.

No lo creas. Lo bueno está por llegar.

Que quieres decir? – pregunté sin atreverme a mirar en su dirección.

Maria no contestó. De repente se puso a reír.

Que quieres decir? – dije ahora levantando la voz con cada palabra que decía.

Os arrepentiréis de habérmela jugado. Sobretodo tu, Lucas.

Mierda! – salí corriendo de la casa en dirección a la ciudad.

No podía ser, como podía saber de ellas?


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto llegué a la capital me dirigí directamente a mi antigua casa. Tal vez no siguieran allí, pero tenia que arriesgarme. Podrían estar en peligro, y si les sucediera algo…

Miré en los buzones y vi que todavía seguían allí.

Llamé insistentemente a la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió.

Una niña pequeña me abrió la puerta.

Hola pequeña. Vive aquí la señora Whitlock?

Si.

Puede salir un momento?

No se. Mamá dice que no hable con desconocidos, y mucho menos dejarlos entrar en la casa.

Tranquila, no quiero entrar, quiero que salga ella.

Vale. Pero cierro la puerta. Vale? – me dijo tímidamente.

Vale.

Esperé durante cinco minutos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Una chica de unos 18 años me abrió la puerta.

Quería algo?

Estoy buscando a tu madre, la señora Whitlock. Está en casa?

Mi madre ya no vive aquí.

Pero la niña me ha dicho…

Lucy es mi hija. Vivimos las dos aquí. Se puede saber quien es usted? – me preguntó con impaciencia.

Me llamo Lucas, quería hablar con Johana. Donde puedo encontrarla?

Vive en la casa de al lado, dijo señalando a la casa de la izquierda.

Gracias. – me di la vuelta para marcharme hasta que de repente me di cuenta de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Volví atrás. La muchacha todavía seguía en la puerta.

Eres Clara?

Si. Quien narices es? Porque me interroga de ésta manera?

Solo soy un antiguo amigo de la familia.

Ha dicho que se llama Lucas? – me dijo acercándose a mi.

Si. No. – corregí al momento. No sabía que decirle. Habría metido la pata?

Lucas Whitlock?

Porque lo preguntas? Le conoces?

Hubo un largo silencio. La muchacha no dejaba de mirarme. Y yo a ella. Podría ser esa chica mi hijita? Pero, si parecía muy joven…

Papá?

Que? Que has dicho? – dije sobresaltado.

Papá? Eres tu?

No me dio tiempo a responder. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron la chica y la pequeña.

Sin decirme nada, me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a la casa de al lado. La casa de Johana.

La chica, llamó a la puerta de manera insistente hasta que abrieron la puerta. Johana fue quien la abrió, y al vernos a los tres, juntos, se desmayó.

Entremos a la casa, yo con Johana en brazos. La dejé en su cama.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, y nos vio de nuevo, se levantó de repente.

Que haces aquí? Para que has venido?

Ha vuelto.

Que? Que quieres decir, que va a venir aquí?

Si. La tenemos encerrada, pero no creo que siga siendo así durante mucho tiempo. Encontrará la manera.

Y como sabes que vendrá?

Me lo ha dicho ella.

Vamos. Clara, coge a Lucy y haz las maletas, nos vamos. – dijo Johana a la vez que se dirigía un armario.

Espera. A donde nos vamos mamá? Que está pasando? Es este mi padre?

Johana hizo como si no escuchara a su hija. Nuestra hija. Y empezó a preparar una maleta.

Mamá! Para ya!

Johana se dio la vuelta y miró a Clara.

Mamá? Es este mi padre?

Sin atreverse a mirar a su hija a los ojos, respondió.

Si. Lo es.

Por que me dijiste que había muerto?

Porque creía que era así.

Pero, míralo! Si parece de mi edad!! – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome. Que edad tienes?

Que? – la pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa. – mi edad? Pues tengo 23.

Vaya. En vez de mi padre pareces mi hermano. Eres más joven que mamá.

Solo teóricamente.

Ella tiene 25. y yo 17. teóricamente, claro.

Y yo 5!! – todos nos dimos la vuelta, Lucy se acercó a nosotros.

Y que grandes que estás. Y que guapa.- le dije agachándome y mirando a los ojos a la pequeña y tocándole la cabeza. Ésta sonrió.

Abuelo, porque eres mi abuelo, no?

Si, lo soy.

Y tío Jasper?

Que? Como conoces a Jasper?– me levanté y miré a las chicas. Clara fue quien me respondió.

Puede ver cosas. Es un don que tiene.

Que cosas? Que puedes ver, Lucy?

Veo lo que la gente piensa. Y tú piensas en un chico, Jasper.

Si. Jasper es mi hermano. Y me está ayudando a que estéis a salvo. – me giré y me dirigí a Johana. -Debemos irnos del país. A algún lugar donde María no nos encuentre. Venga, haced las maletas.

Pero…

Johana, hablaremos una vez hayamos llegado. Será lo mejor.

Los cuatro salimos de la casa. Cogimos el coche de Clara y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Una vez allí nos encontramos con Jasper.

Por fin! Creía que no llegaríais a tiempo.

Dejemos las presentaciones para luego. Subamos. A donde vamos Jasper?

Volvemos a Alaska. Edward cree que allí estaréis bien. Y Carlisle también los cree. Le hemos llamado y le hemos contado lo que pasa.

De acuerdo. Subamos, deprisa.

Yo me encargo de las maletas - dijo Jasper a la vez que cogía todas las bolsas.

Una vez en el avión, nos dedicamos a mirar la televisión. No podíamos hablar allí. Una vez llegáramos a casa podríamos hablar y aclararlo todo.


	6. Chapter 6

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto Carlisle y Bella nos esperaban, cada uno con un coche. Los Cullen fueron con Bella, que se abrazó a Edward en cuanto lo vio. Mi familia y yo fuimos con Carlisle.

- Porque no viene el tío Jasper con nosotros? – dijo la pequeña Lucy una vez se hubo acomodado en el asiento trasero.

- Porque no cabemos todos en un mismo coche. Ahora llegaremos a casa y podrás estar con el todo el tiempo que quieras.- contestó carlisle dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Lucy.

- Mentiroso. Tío Jasper se marchará, todos os marcharéis.

- Claro que no. Estaremos todos juntos.

Me acerqué a Carlisle ( yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto ) y le dije al oído lo del don de Lucy. Era mejor no mentir a la pequeña.

- Mira Lucy. Tal vez no podamos estar todos juntos en este momento, pero dentro de muy poco, nadie podrá separarnos, vale?

- Vale. – dijo nada convencida la niña, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su madre.

Por fin llegamos a la casa de Carlisle. Cuando entramos allí estaban todos, mirándonos.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá. Se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

- Creo que tienes que contarnos algo.

- Con todo el respeto que merece esta familia, pero, solo te debo explicaciones a ti.

- Sentaos por favor – dijo Carlisle a las recién llegadas. - estais en vuestra casa.

- Veréis. Ésta es Johana, mi mujer. Bueno, al menos lo era.

- Legalmente, aun lo soy.

- La conocí en los años 60. Johana era humana y yo ya llevaba unos cuantos años como vampiro. Nos enamoramos, y contra mi voluntad, más o menos, acabamos casándonos y pasando una noche de bodas un poco accidentada.

- No pasó nada, solo tenia unos pocos moratones. Me recuperé enseguida.

Cuando Johana dijo eso, me di cuenta de que Bella miró a Edward y le sonrió. Ellos habían pasado por lo mismo que yo.

- Bueno, pues resulta que Johana se quedó embarazada. Fue muy duro. Yo no podía verla sufrir de esa manera e intenté convencerla de que no tuviera al bebé. – me giré y me dirigí a Clara.- lo siento, pero es que tu madre sufría muchos dolores.

- Tranquilo. – me contestó con sinceridad.

- Al final tubo a la preciosa niña, aunque se le rompieron varias costillas y quedó muy mal herida, lo que provocó que tuviera que convertirla, para que no muriera. Un acto egoísta, no quería perderla aunque ella estuviera más que dispuesta a morir por su niña.

- Estuve junto a ellas 5 años, después tuve que marcharme por razones que ahora me parecen vergonzosas y de las que prefiero no hablar. Y ya está. Ésta es mi parte de la historia.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando. Fue Jasper el primero que habló.

- Johana, que pasó después de que Luke se marchara?

- Tuve que marcharme de la ciudad. En esa época me fue difícil, pero al no tener apenas contacto con mi familia pude desaparecer sin levantar sospechas. Fui a Irlanda. Lucas me habló muy bien de ese país así que decidí vivir allí. Cuando Clara tubo 7 años, Lucas apareció de nuevo, aunque solo se quedó un par de días en la ciudad. Vino a traer un regalo a Clara. Lo rechacé. También vino a advertirnos de que tuviéramos cuidado, unos vampiros habían llegado a Irlanda y si nos descubrían podríamos tener problemas. De repente se marchó y no he vuelto a encontrarme con él hasta ayer, que vino a casa diciendo que estábamos en peligro.

- Parece ya una costumbre eso – dijo Clara sonriendo.

- Aunque no estuviera cerca de vosotras, eso no significa que no os quisiera. Maria os hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse. O simplemente para divertirse.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y empezó a hablar.

- Maria escapó y Alice, por el momento, no ha visto nada, por lo que creemos que aquí estaréis seguras. Puede que no llegue a venir pero no podemos tomarnos sus amenazas a la ligera. Debemos estar atentos.

- Claro que… – dije mirando a mis chicas. – se que no tengo derecho, pero no puedo dejaros ante el peligro. Se que podéis protegeros solas, lo habéis hecho siempre, pero todo esto es culpa mía, así que, aunque no queráis, estaré en todo momento a vuestro lado, para protegeros.

- Papá – dijo Clara cogiéndome de la mano. – estaremos contigo, siempre. Olvida el pasado, ahora estás aquí, con nosotras, así que deja de lamentarte. Carpe diem.

. Si. Eso mismo. – dijo Lucy de repente.

Todos soltamos una carcajada. Lucy no parecía comprender bien lo que sucedía. Vi como Renesmee, la sobrina de mi hermano se acercaba a Lucy y pasándole el brazo por la cintura le hablaba.

- Tranquila, suelen hacerlo habitualmente. Se creen que no nos enteramos de algunas cosas, pero somos más listas de lo que creen. – le decía Renesmee a Lucy.

- Que edad tienes tu? Yo 5.

- Yo 10, pero eso no importa.

- Es verdad.

- Vamos a jugar. Dejemos a los mayores aquí, aburriéndose.

Se marcharon hacia un lado del salón y ahí se quedaron durante toda la tarde.

Yo me acerqué a mi hermano.

- Jasper, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, te debo una.

- No me debes nada. No lo he hecho por ti. Lo he hecho por ellas. No merecen vivir lo que vivimos nosotros.

- Tienes toda la razón. Debo pedirte perdón.

- Porque?

- Te abandoné y por eso decidiste alistarte. Por mi culpa Maria te encontró y te sucedieron unas cosas horribles.

- Ya basta Lucas. Deja de lamentarte. Se acabó. Sigue el consejo de tu hija, deja el pasado en el pasado, y vive ésta segunda oportunidad que te ha sido brindada.

- Si. Gracias – le dije a la vez que le daba un abrazo a mi hermano.

Observé a todo el mundo, parecían felices. Emmet abrazado a Rosalie. Esme con Carlisle. Edward con su pequeña y su esposa Bella, que había estado toda la tarde hablando con Clara. Jasper junto a Alice, ésta no le soltaba la mano para nada. No querría arriesgarse a que volviera a irse. Y yo, allí. Solo.

No, solo no. Ahora volvía a estar junto a Johana, que me abrazaba y besaba sin cesar, lo cual no me disgustaba.

Seguiría el consejo de mi hermano y de mi hija. Debía disfrutar de ese momento. Del amor que se vivía en esa familia. Los Cullen.

Ahora no me arrepiento de haberme comprado una casa tan grande. Viviría allí con mi familia. Mi mujer, mi hija y mi nieta.

Y lo mejor, podía estar junto a mi hermano, después de tantísimos años, habíamos vuelto a ser una familia. Una familia de verdad.

Volverá Maria a nuestras vidas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. De momento, mi única preocupación sería que mi familia fuera feliz. Por suerte, no tenía que preocuparme por su alimentación. Johana había seguido mis pasos.

Vampiros vegetarianos. Quien iba a decir que eso fuera posible.

A unos pocos metros de la casa de los Cullen, en el linde del bosque, había una figura, una mujer, escondida, mirando fijamente hacia la casa. Mirando a la familia que en ella habitaba.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya - dijo en un susurro la figura, que permanecía inmóvil.

No dejaba de mirar hacia la casa, en especial a una persona. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y largo, de ojos dorados. Nadie pareció percatarse de que estaban siendo observados.

- Esto no va a acabar así, Lucas. – dijo a la vez que se removía en su escondrijo.

En el momento en que iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí, echó un último vistazo hacia la casa y, en ese momento, se encontró con que la estaban observando. Unos ojos azules tenían la mirada clavada en ella.

Aguantaron las miradas durante unos minutos.

La niña, de repente, corrió la cortina y Maria aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo.

- Ocurre algo, Lucy? – dijo una voz tras la niña.

- Nada, abuelo. Estaba mirando por la ventana y de repente he visto un búho!! – dijo dándose la vuelta y sonriendo.

- Y era muy grande?

- Enorme y muy bonito.

- Venga, vamos. Nessie te está buscando para jugar.

- Vale! – dijo Lucy a la vez que salía corriendo en busca de Renesmee.

Lucas fue tras ella, para reunirse con el resto de la familia. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Alice. Ésta, abrió los ojos y habló:

Maria sigue en Europa. Estamos a salvo.

Toda la familia se abrazó y sonrieron.

Podían estar tranquilos.

Por el momento.

CONTINUARA…………

**SE QUE LA HISTORIA NO TIENE MUCHA ACCIÓN, PERO YA LLEGARA EL MOMENTO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, Y ESPERO QUE EL "FINAL NO OS HAYA PARECIDO MUY MALO. HE RETOCAO ALGO EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO. LAS QUE LO HAYAIS LEIDO LO HABREIS NOTADO.**


	7. Esto no es un capitulo, xo leedlo porfa

Este no es un nuevo capitulo de LUCAS WHITLOCK, es solo un aviso de que tengo preparada una continuación, que ésta historia no acabó precisamente bien, y no tubo apenas acción, pero creo que ésta continuación os puede gustar.

Comienza, de nuevo, desde el punto de vista de Lucas, pero continua con el punto de vista de Lucy, la nieta de Lucas.

Bueno, dicho esto, en cuanto tenga la historia escrita por ordenador, la cuelgo.

HASTA PRONTO!!!


End file.
